Biggest Loss of my Life
by Palak96
Summary: this is based on true incident.. duo OS NO T AND NO S please R & R


**A/n: PURLEY DUO OS.. NO T AND NO S This is based on true incident.. which took place.. years ago.. and never be forgotten.. this what happens when a small misunderstanding lets to a big loss… **

**At duo home.. **

Abhijeet came back from bureau found daya sitting.. with closed eyes.. and fresh tear present.. in his eyes..

Abhijeet calls him "daya.."

Daya opens his eyes.. and looks.. "boss tum kab aaye"

Abhijeet: jab tum andhere mei baithe they… aur (wiping his tear) yeh ansu bah rahe they.. kya hua?

Daya: nahi kuch nahi..

Abhijeet: mujhse chupaogey..

Daya: kuch nahi abhi.. bas wo..

Abhijeet sits beside him.. "bolo.. kya hua?"

"nahi abhi kuch nahi.. wo bas.. bachpan se kabhie kisi ka pyaar nahi mila.. aaj wo case mei ek bache ke maa baap ka khoon.. hua.. aanath ho gaya wo.. kaise.. jindagi bhi kaisa khel khelti hai na.. aur jante ho mai pareshan aur jyada kyu hun.. kabhie kabhie darr lagta hai tumhe khone se.. itni muskil se ek bhai mila hai mujhe.. kahi kabhie meri wajah se tumhe kuch ho gaya toh mera kya hoga? Akele.. jeena muskil ho jayega mere liye wahi akelapan.."

Abhijeet: daya kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum mujhe kuch nahi hoga… aur tum kyu purani baatein ko khured rahe ho.. tum hi mujhe samjahte ho na.. ki ateet ko bhulana hai iska haal hai.. mujhe itna gyan detey ho.. aur khud.. (making angry face)

Daya: aacha sorry.. boss.. I promise.. agey se kabhie aisa nahi sochunga..

Abhijeet: that's like a good boy!

Hugging him.. then both go to sleep after the dinner..

Few days later.. daya meets a friend of abhijeet…

Ajay: arey daya.. kaise ho..

Daya: mai tek hun.. ajay tum kaise ho..

Ajay: mai bhi tek hun.. daya tum na Jayda pareshan maat raha karo.. abhijeet bhi pareshan ho jaata hai.. aur joh hua. wo beeti baatein hai.. aur dard hoga..

Daya: hmm.. aacha mai chalta hun… daya moves out.. he was in anger "abhijeet mai tumse aapna dukh batata hun.. iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki tum yeh sab aapne doston se share karo.. aise kaise kar saktey ho tum"

He drives back to bureau.. abhijeet was there..

Daya: abhijeet mujhse tumse baat karni hai..

Abhijeet: haan bolo daya..

Daya: tumne ajay ko kyu bataya humhare beech ki baat.. haan? mai tumse sab isliye nahi share karta ki tum dusro ko jaake batao.. aur wo sab.. mujhe samjaye.. (angrily and loud)

Abhijeet: daya.. meri baat suno

Daya: kya suno mai.. tumse maine yeh umeed nahi ki thi.. mere saath aisa karogey tum..

Abhijeet was hyper now.. "bas daya.. bolyie tumne joh bolna tha.. mai kuch kahunga.. aab.. mujhe koi safai nahi deni.."

Both move to different direction…

Team was surprised..

Freddy: sir logo ko kya ho gaya.. itna gussa..

Sachin: hmm freddy gussa hi sabse badi bimari hai duniya mai..

It had been 2 days both were not talking to each other.. neither tried to clear their misunderstanding.. both were stubborn..

At the mall.. daya meets ajay again..

Ajay: daya.. kaise ho.. sab tek hai na aab.. waise mai keh raha tha ki.. aagle weak chutiya aa rahi hai kyu na.. tum aur abhijeet goa chale jaoo.. issey tumhe unn logo ki bhi yaad nahi aayegi joh bas hurt karke chale jaate hai…

Daya: kya? matlab.. uss din tum kiske baare mei baat kar rahe they..

Ajay: mai toh haan abhijeet ne bataya tha na ki past mei tumhe kaise dhoke mile.. uske jaise hi.. kaise usne tumhe sambala.. kabhie kabhie tum yaad karte ho emotional ho jaate ho.. nadan babata hai tumhe..

Daya: matlab usne tumhe kuch bhi nahi bataya

Ajay: nahi wo mujhse jyada kuch nahi batata..

Daya closes his eyes.. pov: oh.. no.. maine bhi uski baat nahi suni.. bina wajah uspe.. gussa kiya ussey bhi toh bolna chahiye tha.. khud gussa karke baith gaya.. he leaves..

He messages him "boss.. abhi milna hai mujhe tumse.."

Abhijeet messaged back.. "kyu? aur kuch sunna hai.." (angry face)

Daya: "boss.. please.. milna hai mujhe.. tumse.. baat karni hai.."

Abhijeet pov: toh ho gaya gussa tanda.. par mera nahi hua..

"nahi baat karni mujhe tumse.." he replied back..

Daya in disappointment.. he goes to bureau.. he reaches there.. but abhijeet is missing..

He asked freddy "abhijeet kaha hai freddy"

Freddy: "sir.. aap unke baare mei puch rahe hai.. aap toh naraz hai na unse.. wo kisi kaam se bahar gaye hai"

Daya: hmm.. okay.. mai phone kar leta hun ussey..

Daya dials abhijeet number.. abhijeet was driving he picks up the call..

"hello.."

Daya: abhijeet kaha ho.. mujhe baat karni hai..

Abhijeet: daya mai aa raha hun 2 minute mei.. aa jaunga.. raste mei hun.. mai bas..

Then daya hears no sound from his side.. daya gets tensed.. "abhi.. abhijeet" he shouts nearly..

"hello.. hello.. abhijeet.." he rushes out.. followed by others… daya runs.. as abhijeet told him he will reach soon.. so he would be nearby..

He is stunned.. to see abhijeet's car crashed.. he rushes there.. he takes out abhijeet inside the car.. who was injured badly.. daya was in tears..

"abhi.. abhijeet.. tumhe chot.. freddy ambulance bulao"

Freddy calls the ambulance..

Daya was in tears.. abhijeet's head was on his lap.. "abhi.. please itni badi saza maat doh mujhe.. utho.. akhein kholo I am sorry.. boss.. I am sorry.."

Abhijeet smiles.. "thanks daya! for being in my life.. tere jaise dost har kisko na..se..eb.. nahi.." he could not complete the sentence.. the breathed his last in daya's arm..

Daya was in complete shock.. "abhi.. abhi.." shaking him.. "abhijeet…" he shouted.. continuous.. tears falls his eyes.. "I am sorry abhi.. I am sorry.. galati meri hai.. mai.. abhijeet" he hugged him.. and cried out loud… then himself falling down…

Daya opens his eyes.. he finds himself in hospital.. he sees team around but one person was missing..

"sir abhijeet kaha hai wo nahi aaya.."

Acp: daya.. tum kya keh rahe ho.. abhijeet.. toh..

Daya: nahi sir.. abhijeet kaha hai.. mujhe baat karni hai ussey.. maafi mangni hai.. gussa hai wo mujhse.. par.. mai.. bulayie na ussey.. he shouted.. called for his buddy.. but he did not came.. others were in tears…

Sameer comes inside.. he hands him something.. with teary eyes..

Daya looks at it..

"I AM ALWAYS WITH YOU !" it was a photograph of duo.. tears fall down his eyes.. "abhijeet" he shouted.. and cried out loud in Sameer's arm..

Sameer: daya.. roh maat.. tumne wada kiya than a ussey.. ki kabhie bhi past ko yaad karke royenge.. nahi..

Daya wiped his tears.. somehow.. he was feeling he is responsible for loss of his buddy.. a small misunderstanding led to a big loss.. which can be never gained back…

WITH THIS I REALISED.. BEFORE GETTING TO ANY CONCLUSION MUST KNOW THE SECOND SIDE OF THE COIN.. SOME FRIENDS ARE WITH US AND HAVE PURE RELATIONS..!

**A/n: i know todha ajeeb hai par joh hai assal jindagi mei hua hai.. true incident that took place.. I dedicated this to HER! JUST WANNA SAY! WE MISS YOU A LOT! U WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE FOR US MISS YOU LOT! IT HAS BEEN YEARS YOU HAVE GONE BUT THERE IS SOMETHING YOU LEFT BEHIND FOREVER!**

**Please R &amp; R **


End file.
